


You Are My Sunshine

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey College AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But the rest is fluff, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic written in July, Corgi BB-8, Day At The Beach, Dog BB-8, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kes and Shara are amazing parents, Long-Distance Relationship, New Years, Oops, Poe is so madly in love, Poe loves being close to Rey, Things got bit angsty at the end of part two, and so is Rey, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: It’s finally Christmas and Rey is going to spend some time in Miami to  finally see her boyfriend. The next weeks are going to bring back sunshine into both of their lives.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this Prom AU and got inspired to write more in that universe. I decided to start by the back story of the ID picture. This could be read as a stand alone, but the prom one explains why they don't live in the same city. Originally, this was supposed to be one chapter, but I decided to split it in two parts. This is set during Christmas, which was a bit funny for me to write in July. I decided not to kill Poe’s mom since I really like her and wanted her to be in this story as a maternal figure for Rey. I hope you like it!

Rey is sitting in physics class and, for the first time in her life, she can’t wait for the bell to ring. She fidgets in her seat while she doodles in her notebook. She looks at the clock in front of the class and groans when she sees that there is still 35 minutes left to the period. 35 minutes and she can get home, grab her suitcase and go to the airport. Then, after a two and an half hour flight, she will be in Miami with her boyfriend. The last time they saw each other was in August. Now, it’s the last day of school before Christmas break and it’s been almost four months since she got to hold Poe. She is sitting beside one of her best friend, Finn. Suddenly, he grabs her knee from underneath the desk.

 

“Will you stop tapping your foot, please?” he whispers.

 

“Sorry I’m just excited,” she whispers back.

 

“I know, you just have 30 minutes left.” He looks at her notebook and frowns. “Are you even listening to what he’s teaching us?”

 

“Nope, what is he teaching us?”

 

“Something about light reflecting or something.”

 

“It’s fine, I taught myself that last summer when I got bored.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you did, but I was planning on stealing your notes. Now I’m going to have to steal Rose’s notes and she’s going to be mad at me for not listening in physics again.”

 

“She only pretends to be mad at you, she loves explaining stuff to you.”

 

They both go back to pretending that they are listening to what is being said. Rey can already imagine the amazing time she is going to have in Florida. The promise of beach days with Poe brings a smile to her face. The next three weeks are going to be a chance for her to relax and get some quality time with her boyfriend and his family. The only downside to this is that her dad will be alone for Christmas this year. Well not completely alone since he will be at his sister’s house. Still she makes a mental note to give him his present and the presents for the rest of the family before she leaves. She had asked him if he wanted to come with her to Miami, but he had refused stating that he preferred celebrating in Washington with the rest of the family and to give her space with her boyfriend. 

 

Rey’s head snaps up when she hears the bell ring. She quickly shoves her books in her back pack and stands up. She makes her way to the front of the class.

 

“Have a nice Christmas Mr. Adam!” Rey says enthusiastically 

 

“You too miss Skywalker.”

 

Rey practically jogs to her locker while wishing Merry Christmas to all her friends. She puts on her boots and her parka that was a gift from her godfather Cassian. She checks her phone quickly to see if she got a text from Poe. She smiles when she sees that his text saying that he’s going to soccer practice and as soon as it’s over, he’s driving to the airport to wait for her. She puts her headphones on and walks back home. She would have jogged home, but the icy streets made the chance of her falling to high. 

 

She gets home safely and goes to her room to change for the flight. She puts on a pair of black leggings, Poe’s Hurricanes jersey and one of his hoodie. Every time they see each other, she takes a new hoodie and leaves the other one with him so that she can have one that smells like him. She choses to wear her favourite pair of black Converse since her dad is driving her to the airport. She grabs her suitcase and goes back down to the living room where he is waiting for her.

 

“You have everything you need?”He asks before standing up.

 

“Yeah, I even double-checked last night. If I did forget something, I’m sure I’ll be able to buy or borrow it. I’ve got my passport, my IDs and my plane ticket in my backpack,” Rey answers before going to grab her father’s gift from under the tree. She hands him the neatly wrapped package and sits down beside him. He opens it and takes out the beautiful grey sweater that Rey bought for him.

 

“Thank you sweetheart, I love it,” he tells her before hugging her.

 

“You’re welcome Dad.”

 

Her father takes an envelope from the table beside him and hands it to Rey. She looks at him surprised since his gift to her this year is supposed to be the plane tickets to Miami. 

 

“Dad, you didn’t have to buy me anything else,” she says while she opens it.

 

“It didn’t cost me anything, I found it in my things a couple of weeks ago.”

 

When she takes the piece of paper out of the envelope she smiles. It’s a picture of Poe and her when they were little. It was taken when both of their family had taken a hiking trip in Portland. They’re both smiling at the camera with their cute equipment.

 

“Thank you dad.”

 

“Let’s leave before I make you miss your flight.”

 

They get everything into the car and drive to the airport. Rey gives her father a last kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

 

“Merry Christmas Dad.”

 

“Merry Christmas. Be safe and have a nice trip!” He adds before watching her walk into the airport.

 

Rey walks up to the check in counter and makes sure everything is fine before sitting down to wait to board her flight. It’s not long before she gets on the plane and then it takes off. She watches a movie to make the time fly by faster. The plane lands and she hastily gets off the plane and finds her suit case. She sends Poe a text to tell him that she has landed and he answers that he is waiting for her. She walks out of the terminal and scans the crowd to try and find him. They spot each other at the same time. Poe sprints towards her and picks her up. Rey leans in and kisses him. 

 

“God I missed you so much,” Poe says before kissing her on the forehead.

 

“I missed you so much too,” Rey tells him.

 

“Let’s go home, my parents are waiting so that we can all eat together.” 

 

He grabs her suitcase and they start walking to his car hand in hand. 

 

“How was the flight?” 

 

“It was fine, I watched a movie. How was your practice?”

 

“It was great. We did a couple of drills and some cardio.”

 

Rey looks at him. He’s still in his practice clothes minus the protective gear. He’s a bit sweaty and his curly hair is all over the place as usual. She stops walking and lets go of his hand to pull him down by the collar of his jersey into a kiss. When she lets go, she runs her hand through his hair. She stops when her hand is on his cheek and he leans into her touch.

 

“What was that for?” He whispers after he kisses her on the temple.

 

“Just because I can,” she whispers back.

He smiles at her, takes her hand and walks her to his car. Poe opens the passenger door for her which always makes Rey laugh. While he drives, Rey enjoys looking at the palm trees and the sunny scenery. She looks back at him when he puts his hand on her knee and squeezes it. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here Sunshine.”

 

“I’m glad I’m with you too.”

 

They get to Poe’s family home. When Poe goes to grab his sports bag after getting Rey’s suitcase he sees that she has already taken it and his smiling at him.

 

“You didn’t think I was going to let you do all the work,” she teases him with a playful look.

 

He closes the door to his car and runs up to her. He wraps his arm around her waist and they walk up to the door. Poe unlocks the front door and opens it.

 

“Ma, we’re home!” He yells into the hallway.

 

At the same moment, Rey hears the small clicking of paws on the hardwood floor and she crouches to greet her favourite little dog. Beebee, a small orange and white corgi, bounds down the hallway and starts barking when he spots Rey. She let’s him jump on her and lick her face. 

 

“How’s my favourite boy doing?” She cooes at the dog while giving him belly rubs.

 

“Your favourite boy?” Poe asks with a smirk.

 

“Okay, maybe my second favourite boy,” she says after looking up at him.

 

He takes both of her hands and pulls her into a kiss. He smiles into the kiss when he hears a whistle.

 

“You kids coming to see us or should we give you a couple of minutes?” Kes, his father, laughs.

 

They step away from each other laughing and walk towards the kitchen where is parents are. Rey immediately goes to hug Shara, who is standing at the stove, making supper. One of the things that Rey misses the most since Poe’s family moved is the family dinner nights. At least once a week, her and her father used to have supper with them.

 

“What are we eating tonight?” Rey says excitedly before hugging Kes. 

 

“I’m making your favourite,” Shara answers.

 

“Fricasé de Pollo?” Rey turns around to look at her with a smile.

 

“Only the best for you. Mijo, will go take a shower before we eat please?”

 

“Sure, Ma,” he responds before grabbing a bottle of water and going to the bathroom.

 

“I don’t know how you can hug him after practice if he hasn’t showered.” Shara says while she stirs the food.

 

“I’d hug him no matter how bad he smells,” Rey responds whiles she sets the table.

 

“You are too good for him,” Kes laughs from where he is sitting.

 

“How was your flight, by the way,” Shara asks her.

 

“It was great, I was in a Boeing 747, no turbulence and the landing was fine,” Rey adds those details since she knows how much Shara likes planes.

 

“Nice, how’s school right now?”

 

“I’m doing good, my grades are up and my science teachers have agreed to write me recommendation letters.” Rey answers while she sits down beside Kes at the breakfast bar. 

 

“Which schools are you thinking of applying, Rey?” Kes asks.

 

“I’ve applied to a couple,” Rey really hopes this line of questioning is going to end soon. 

 

“Which ones?” Shara asks.

 

“Georgetown,George Washington Uni and… the University of Miami…” Rey whispers the last one.

 

Shara turns around to look at her. “In what program?”

 

“Mechanical and Aerospace engineering,” she answers and takes a sip of water.

 

“Does Poe know?” Kes inquires.

 

“You’re the first people I’ve told actually. They know about the others, but not Miami.”

 

“When are you going to tell your dad, sweetie?” Shara asks.

 

“If I get accepted I’m going to tell him. Same goes for Poe, I don’t want to get his hopes up.”

 

“You’d move to Miami to be closer to him?” Kes asks.

 

“I’d do anything to be closer to him.” Rey tells him with confidence.

 

Shara leaves the stove come and hug her. “We’ll keep your secret Rey. You are always welcome here.”

 

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

 

Poe walks into the kitchen with his towel around his shoulder. He stop in his tracks when he sees his mom hugging Rey. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

“Nothing mijo, go sit down, foods ready.”

 

Poe sits down next to Rey and looks at her with a concerned look. Rey leans in and kisses him on the cheek. She feels the tension ease out of him. They start eating while holding hands under the table. 

 

“What are you kids going to do for the next weeks?” Kes asks in between bites.

 

“I can’t wait to go to the beach and relax. I want to go watch one of Poe’s practice since it’s been a while.” Rey answers with a smile.

 

“I can’t wait to spend some quality time with my girl.” Poe says and squeezes Rey’s hand.

 

The rest of the meal goes well and they say goodbye before going to Poe’s room to get ready for the night. Rey rummages through one of Poe’s drawer and grabs one of his shirts. She sighs happily and puts her hair in a ponytail. She goes to the bathroom and strips down. She puts on her sleeping shorts and the shirt she picked. She brushes her teeth. When she steps out, Poe is sitting on the bed. Rey saunters to the bed and jumps on it. Poe catches her and shifts them so they’re laying down. Her head is cradled on his chest and he is running his hand along her spine. She drops a kiss over his heart and closes her eyes. 

 

“Goodnight Sunshine, I love you,” Poe whispers after kissing the top of her head.

 

“I love you too.” Rey whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I'm not American so if applying to colleges doesn't work like that, I'm sorry. Also, I googled to see what is the most commonly used commercial plane.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually really happy about how this turned out!. I’m pretty sure I’m going to keep writing in this universe. Since Shara is still alive in this fic, I couldn’t really make Poe wear her ring so I changed it to his grandmother’s ring. I love Snap, Karé and Oddy in the comics so I decided to include them in this. Thank you again for reading!

Waking up to Poe’s kisses is definitely the best thing in the world. He is currently lazily kissing the back of her neck, clearly trying to wake her up. Rey turns around in his arms so they are nose to nose. Poe settles back on his pillow and stares at her, knowing she’s now awake.

 

“Sunshine, we need to get up. I’ve got to get to practice and we have to walk Beebee before we leave.”

 

“Gimme another one of those kisses,” Rey whispers, her eyes still closed.

 

Poe chuckles and leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. That kiss turns into something more heated and they end up staying in bed for quite longer than he had planned. They get up and Rey goes downstairs first to start preparing their breakfast. She is standing at the counter, preparing Poe’s sport bottles, when he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

 

“I’m glad you convinced me to stay in bed longer,” he says after kissing her neck.

 

“I knew you would agree to my plan,” she laughs.

 

“Now I’m gonna let you tell Beebee that he’s not getting a walk,” he tells her before letting go of her to quickly eat his oatmeal.

 

“Or we could bring him to practice with us so I have company while you train.”

 

“That’s a great idea. I haven’t been able to bring him in a while,” he tells her.

 

They eat their breakfast quickly and get everything they need in the car. Beebee hops onto the backseat and Poe puts him in his security harness. Thankfully for them, the drive to campus isn’t too long so they won’t be late. Poe parks in his usual spot and they get out of the car. 

 

“I’m glad you came today. It’s been a while since you came to one of my practice,” Poe says while gathering his gear.

 

“I used to love doing my homework in the bleachers while you played. You know I love watching you,” Rey adds as she puts Beebee’s leash on.

 

Poe locks the car and they walk hand in hand to the field. When they get there, the coach is speaking with the other players. In theory, Poe still has 5 minutes before training starts, but usually he’s there at least 25 minutes before it begins. So, from a certain point of view, one could say that he is late.

 

“Ah! There he is! Good morning Captain Dameron!” The coach teasingly yells from the sidelines.

 

“Mornin coach!” Poe yells back.

 

They split up and Rey goes to sit with Beebee while Poe keeps walking towards the rest of his team.

 

“You look like you had a great morning Cap,” his team mate, Snap, says after giving him a playful slap on the back.

 

“Yeah, your usually one of the first on the field, why are you late this morning,” another team mate, Oddy, adds with a laugh.

 

“My girlfriend isn’t a big fan of getting up early,” Poe responds as he ties his soccer shoes.

 

“I’m sure that’s the reason,” Snap says which makes the rest of the team laugh.

 

“Let’s stop talking about Poe’s morning activities and start training,” the coach orders.The team agrees and the start practicing.

 

From where Rey is siting, she enjoys the view. She watches Poe fly from one side of the field to the other with great speed and precision. He is really good at soccer and he’s even considering going professional. He has the talent and the dedication to do it. She loves watching him play for that reason. When he’s on the field, he’s in his element. He has the biggest smile on his face and a bright look in his eyes. Rey turns around when somebody sits beside her.

 

“Hi, I’m Karé Kun,” the girl says.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Rey Skywalker,” she says with a smile.

 

“So you’re the famous Rey.”

 

“What do you mean famous?” Rey asks.

 

“Your boy loves to speak about you, especially when he’s drunk. I’m Snap’s girlfriend by the way.”

 

“That does sound like my Poe. He speaks about me to me when he’s drunk. It’s adorable,” Rey laughs. Rey looks at what the girl his wearing. “You play soccer too?”

 

“Yeah, me and Snap met during a big soccer party. How did you and Poe meet?”

 

“We’ve known each other since we were born. My dad and his mom served in the Airforce together. We started dating two years ago.”

 

“You live in Washington right?”

 

“Yes, I live there with my dad.”

 

“Cool, what are you studying?”

 

“Well, after I finish high school, I’m planning to study Mechanical and Aerospace engineering. I don’t know where yet.”

 

“I forgot that you’re still in high school. By the way you are way too smart for him,” Karé laughs.

 

“Oh, he knows. He tells me all the time,” Rey chuckles.

 

They are interrupted when Poe and Snap walks to them.

 

“What are you ladies laughing about?’ Poe asks after taking a drink from his water bottle.

 

“We are taking about how I’m too smart for you,” Rey tells him as she hands him his towel.

 

“Yes you are Sunshine,” Poe laughs.

 

“What are you guys doing later?” Snap asks.

 

“Nothing for now, why?”

 

“Karé and I are going to the beach. Would you like to come with us?”

 

Poe looks at Rey and she answers yes with a nod of her head.

 

“Sure, we’ll come.”

 

“Great!”

 

The rest of the practice, Rey chats with Karé. They set up a place and an hour to meet up tonight. They walk towards the team when practice is over to join their boyfriends. Rey stands beside him and his arm automatically wraps around her waist, pulling her to his body and kisses the side of her head. Poe says goodbye to the rest of his team and they drive back home.

 

They get home and eat lunch with his parents before going to his room to ready for the beach. Rey grabs her clothes and goes to the bathroom to change. When she walks out, Poe is sitting on his bed looking down at a piece of paper. Rey sits down by his side and lays her head on his shoulder. In his hands is the picture that her father gave her before she left.

 

“Where did you find this?” He asks without looking at her.

 

“My dad gave it to me before dropping me at the airport. It’s from the family trip to-” Poe cuts her off before she finishes.

“Portland, I remember. We went hiking for two weeks. I kept trying to take your backpack so you didn’t have to carry it yourself. You didn’t even let me carry it once,” he says before looking at her. “We should go back someday. Just the two of us.”

 

“I’d like that,” she smiles at him and leans in to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“Do you mind if a make a copy of this?”

 

“Of course not Love,” Rey tells him with affection.

 

“We should get going. Snap is going to be insufferable if we’re late again,” he laughs as he stands up from the bed.

 

They go to the garage to grab some beach gear and load it the trunk of the car. When they park the car, Snap and Karé are getting out of theirs. They greet each other and walk towards the beach so they can find a good spot. They settle down and start playing frisbee for a while.

 

“Anybody want to go in the water with me?” Karé asks as she strips down to her bathing suit.

 

“Sure, I’ll come with you,” Rey responds. She removes her shorts and her t-shirt so she’s also in her bathing suit. The girls are walking towards the water when Rey gets swept into Poe’s arms and thrown over his shoulder. She shrieks with laughter as he runs into the sea and trips, bringing both of them down into the water. When they both regain their footing, Rey swims towards him and wraps her legs around his waist and her arms do the same to his neck. They stay in this position for a while, until Snap makes them move apart so that they can throw a ball around. 

 

When they all get tired, they walk back to their towels. Rey settles between Poe’s legs so his head his on her shoulder. He presses his nose in her hair and kisses her behind her ear. They both look up when Karé stands up with her Iphone.

 

“Smile! You lovebirds are too adorable!” She squeals before taking a picture of them.

 

The both of them smile to the camera and Karé sends it to Rey and Poe. She takes her phone and looks at the picture before she makes it Poe’s ID picture. Poe makes it his phone background. They stay at the beach for an hour after that. Rey makes Snap and Karé promise to text her if they come to Washington. She may or may not also have asked Karé to film Poe the next time he is drunk and talking about her.

 

Back in the car, Rey sends some picture she took at the beach to her father and her responds with a picture of Chewie, her aunt and uncle’s dog, wearing an elf hat. 

 

“I liked meeting some of your friends,” Rey says as she looks up from her phone.

 

“I’m glad you met them too,” he smiles at her.

 

The next couple of days are spent at the beach or home with Poe’s parents. When Rey wakes up this morning, she shakes Poe awake excitedly. He groans and opens his eyes.

 

“What’s going on? He mumbles is voice thick with sleep.

 

“It’s Christmas, Love! Come on, we have to get up!” She says, already out of bed while she puts on a hoodie.

 

“Huh, is it now?” He says sitting up and rubbing his eyes

 

“Yes! Come on, your parents are probably already waiting for us to get up so we can eat breakfast together.”

 

In fact, when they walk into the kitchen, Shara and Kes are both drinking their coffee together on the patio. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Rey says before kissing both of them on the cheek.

 

“They get a Merry Christmas kiss and all I get is a get out of bed?” Poe teases from the doorway where he is leaning. Rey skips up to him and kisses him soundly on the lips. Shara and her then go into the kitchen to make breakfast together. Poe sits down in the chair beside his father. His father stares at him.

 

“What?” Poe ask. 

 

“The both of you remind me of your mother and me when we were your age. It’s nice to see you this happy,” Kes tells him with fondness.

 

“I love her more than anything. If we weren’t this young I would probably have proposed to her when we went to the beach alone yesterday.”

 

“Then what is the ring that I found in your soccer bag the other day for?”

 

Poe looks at his dad, shocked. “It’s a promise ring, papa. I’m going to propose with abuela’s ring when I’m ready,” Poe tells his father. He plays with the ring on the chain around his neck. He had gotten it when his grandmother on his mother’s side had passed away when he was ten years old which made it even more special to him. Shara didn’t have a brother so it went to the next Bey man in the family which was him. “She’s it for me,” he adds before looking in the kitchen where his mother is laughing with Rey.

 

“I’m proud of both of you, Mijo. My only wish in life is to see you and your mother happy.”

 

“I love you too papa.” Poe gets up from his chair and leans down to hug his father.

 

“I love seeing both of you hug like that,” Shara says from the doorway. “Breakfast is ready by the way.” She kisses both of them on the cheek when they walk inside.

 

The rest of the day is spent preparing the food for all the guests that will be coming to the house for Christmas tonight. When there is about two hours left before they all arrive Rey and Poe go to his room to get ready. Rey tells herself that two hours is enough for her to shower, put some makeup on and do her hair, but when Poe gets into the shower with her, she finds herself with a lot less time to get ready. Poe tells her to skip the makeup since she’s already the prettiest woman in the world. She laughs at that and stills puts on a bit of it while Poe decides to braid her hair. His mother had shown him to do it on her when he was little. Rey puts on a beautiful knee-length red dress and Poe wears a white dress shirt, black pants and a red tie that he had bought when Rey had sent him a picture so that they could match.

 

“You look beautiful, Sunshine,” Poe says to her when he sees her fiddling with the hem of her dress.

 

“You look quite handsome yourself,” she replies, turning around to face him. “Let’s go downstairs before the guest arrives. I don’t want to explain to your abuela why we’re behind schedule.”

 

They get downstairs and the first guests, Kes’s brother and his children, have already arrived. His father throws him a knowing look which makes him rub the back of his neck, hoping that Rey doesn’t catch on to the silent discussion he is having with his father. Thankfully for him, more guests arrive and he goes to greet them with Rey. He stays by her side and introduces her to his family. Since they lived in Washington before, only his grandmother and grandfather on his father side had met her. He’s positive that they will all like her because, how could they not? She is literally the best person on the face of the Earth. 

 

When the rest of the family is there, they eat Christmas dinner. It’s a mix of traditional Guatemalan and Cuban food with a pinch of American recipes they all love. They move to the living room to exchange gifts. Rey gives him books about the history of soccer, but his favourite part of the gift, which he hides from the rest of the family, is a picture of her that serves as a bookmark. He gives her a kiss and whispers thank you in her ear.

 

He starts to get nervous when it’s almost his turn to give Rey her gift. It’s not that he doesn’t want to give it to her, but he had forgotten how many people are here right now. He hands her the small package and she pulls delicately at the paper, taking her time like she sensed that something significant was in it. When she gets the paper off and finds a velvet box, she looks at Poe, confused. He tells her to open it with a nod of his head and she does. By then, the rest of his family had gone quiet, also curious about the gift. She gasps when she sees the simple, but beautiful silver ring. She looks up at him to question him, but he interrupts her.

 

“It’s a promise ring. I know we’re too young to get married for now, but I wanted you to know that you’re it for me. There’s nobody else in this entire world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. That's why I had “Mi Vida” engraved in the band. Because you are my life and I love you. This is me promising you that I’m going to do everything in my power so that we can spend the rest of our life together.

 

“That sounds a lot like a proposal to me,” Rey sniffles standing up and kissing him.

 

“Would you have said yes?” He asks, wiping the tears on her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Do you even have to ask that question, Love?” She replies, after wiping his tears.

 

They are snapped out of the moment when they realize that they are not the only ones crying. Shara is crying while her husband rubs her back, looking at his son with pride. Most of his aunts are sniffling too and so is his grandmother. Poe slips the the ring finger of Rey’s left hand.

 

“Merry Christmas I guess?” Poe says, hoping to make people laugh, which they do. They celebrate the rest of the night as a family.

 

The next days are spent making the best of the time they have since Rey is going home soon. They drive to Orlando and spend a day at Disney World. Rey makes the most of the sun at the beach and tries to get a tan. She loves Miami a lot. She hopes she gets accepted in school here. It’s what she wishes for on New Year. 

 

The last night they spend together is sad and happy at the same time. They make sure they won’t forget how the other feels, not that they could even forget. They both cry when they wake up in the morning and Poe clutches her to his body knowing it’s the last time he will be able to do it for a long time. He even asks his parents to drive them to the airport so they can keep hugging in the backseat. He doesn’t cry when he walks her into the airport. Or when he kisses her for the last time. She cries and it breaks his heart. He stays strong long enough to get back to the car where he breaks down and starts crying again. He loves living in Miami. He loves that his parents get to see their family, but she’s his family also. People tell him that he’s lucky to live in place where there is always sunshine. He doesn't see it that way.

 

Because she’s his sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is not me shaming anybody that gets engaged at the age of 18. Also I won’t be writing any smut for now. You can check me out on Tumblr if you want, it’s masd-1138. I’m not taking any prompts for now but I’m thinking about it.


End file.
